Pahk'd With Talent
Pahk'd With Talent is the 12th episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot Sky, Shawn and Sugar created their own challenges where the person with the lowest score gets to take a ride on the Cannon of Shame. While the two people with the biggest scores battle it out in the finale. Summary This time the challenges were created by the contestants themselves. With a few minor modifications made by Chris. The first challenge was created by Sky, a one hundred meter hurdle race, with traps added by Chris. The players start the race and Sky takes an early lead and successfully jumped over the hurdles until she fell in a hole, while Shawn struggles to jump over the hurdles but then takes the lead and Sugar kept hitting the hurdles instead of jumping over them but suddenly Sky sprints past Shawn and Sugar and wins the first challenge that was made by her. The contestants placed in the order: Sky, Shawn, Sugar. The second challenge was created by Shawn. His original idea of a scavenger hunt for zombie documents was rejected. His second idea was a race across trees without touching the ground. Shawn and Sky both perform exceptionally well, although (as Sky has suspected), Shawn is slightly more skilled at tree hopping, and earns a lead by crossing a large gap (although he only manages to grab onto a branch on the opposing tree). However Shawn runs into bad-luck again when he encounters a monkey. At first he finds it cute, but all this changes when it produces a chainsaw and starts dismembering the branch he's holding onto. Sugar climbs to the top of one tree and because of her weight knocks it on to Sky and over the finish line. The last challenge was Sugar's idea: a talent show. Chris's twist is having the judges be him, an intern, and Scuba Bear 2.0. Sky uses a belching routine where she pretends to be a sheriff and belches hard enough to break cardboard standees of bandits. Shawn serenades with his armpits and does an armpit opera. Sugar tries to sing a combination of Rap and Country music (which she humorously refers to as "Craptry"), but is so bad at it, she makes Scuba Bear's head explode, leaving Sugar with the lowest score and therefore getting eliminated. Sugar was in the Cannon of Shame. Chris told Sugar that her talent was horrible. He asked if there’s any final words before she takes the Cannon of Shame.Sugar said. "I personally believe competitions shouldn't be based on points, it should be based on your general awesomeness, which means, I should not be in this cannon." But Chris ignores her and sets off the cannon. As Sugar leaves, she says "I'm coming, wizard", referring to Leonard. Sky and Shawn are gonna battle each other in the finale. Then Chris signs off the show. Trivia General *The music that plays when Sky is hopping in the trees is the same song that plays before the "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" segment in the aftermaths. *Leonard was mentioned by Sugar while she is taking the Cannon of Shame. Continuity *Sugar is the second person to be automatically eliminated in a challenge in this season, the first being Jasmine in Sky Fall. **Coincidentally, Sugar played a major role in Jasmine's elimination. **This is the second consecutive automatic elimination. *This is the second time the challenge involves a talent show, the first being Not Quite Famous. *The monkey biting Shawn's head is almost the exact same posture as how the grease pig bit his head in I Love You, Grease Pig!. *Sugar's final score in the talent contest is not seen, but it can be presumed to be the lowest out of the three. *The hurdle race challenge Sky comes up with is similar to the hurdle race in Greece's Pieces. References *The music that plays when Sugar is about to club Sky is similar to the soundtrack from Psycho. *Shawn's armpit music was to the second-half of the overture of The Barber of Seville by Gioachino Rossini. *Given his "past experiences" with zombies, Shawn's encounter with a monkey armed with a chainsaw is likely a reference to Resident Evil 4 where the game's theme shifted from zombies to a new set of enemies including one that was armed with a chainsaw. *Chris points out that Sky's cardboard villains are wearing black hats. This, along with her own white hat, is a common theme used in real-life western films to distinguish the sides of good and evil. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes